Fullmetal Alchemist & Transformers: Stormbringer
by LordThunderwing
Summary: Edward has seen some strange things in his life, but is he ready to meet giant robots from another world? Much less their war made monster. If you like, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

I do NOT own FMA or the Transformers. If I said that I did, I would be sued. This story got me to thinking of how I could tie these to universes together. So I decided to start from episode 36 "The Sinner Within" & tie the two from that point while adding a bit of Family Guy stupidity & pointlessness... (Sorry Greed fans.) It fits perfectly for what I'd like to do. Now, we're not talkin' Cartoon Network Transformers crap, I mean "Old School" Transformers, G1 stuff... IDW makes some of the best I've seen in a while. They are easily found on . Anyway, this story is based on one of the Transformer novels which happens to be a favorite of mine. Also, all those in "Italic" represent "thought" by the character. Pics are up, go to Photobucket .com & look for conman0102.

There is a passage in the Surangama Sutra, which roughly translated means, "Things are not what they appear to be, nor are they otherwise."

**Fullmetal Alchemist/Transformers: Stormbringer**

**"My name, is Optimus Prime. And this, is a tale that is nothing more then a nightmare that came true."**

**"Deep in space, a war rages. A war that has gone on for millions of years... Our world has been ravaged & stripped of it's natural resources. Our world is on the very edge & has nothing more to give... These are our sins that have yet to take a shape & a life of their own. To punish us, for what we have done to our home & to each other..."**

Deep in the hollowed halls in Cybertron's main Decepticon science building is many laboratories. Inside one, an experiment is about to be tested, on it's own creator...

He stairs up at a green egg like pod. A large creature stands inside. It's eyes burning bright red. _"Megatron is a fool. My Bio-Cybernetic Grafting Process will work. It has to, for survival... If I must do this alone, then so be it."_As the scientist reflects back, he remembers the conversation he had with his peers not long ago. In a small, dark room. He sits in a chair with a three claw like bands around his head. In front, is a round table tilted slightly towards him & on it are five holographic heads floating above it. Like creepy bobble-head dolls...

"Greetings all. I came to you because-regardless of allegiance-you are scientists & as such must appreciate the gravity of my findings. The increased levels of cosmic radiation, the intensity & frequency of the seismic shifts, the measurable contraction of the core, they all lead to the same irrevocable conclusion... Cybertron is dying... The war, as well as the leaching of all the available resources has shattered the planet's protective atmosphere, ravaged its ability to restore & replenish itself." Said Thunderwing.

"And now?" Replied Jetfire.

"Nothing. It's too late. We can only find ways to weather the collapse & do what we can to survive." Answered Thunderwing

"No. I refuse to accept this." Said Soundwave.

"Then you are a fool, Soundwave. When the storm comes, and it will, I'll be ready. You can either follow my lead or die in screaming torment..." Thunderwing replied with discussed toward his voice echoing comrade.

**"In the end, no one guessed how prophetic those last words would be."**

Two Decepticon guards race down the end hall to the last laboratory facing them. The screams of pain & torment echo through the building. Silence... The Decepticon guards look at each other before they opened the safety doors. "This is Thunderwing's lab, isn't it?" Roadblock said with a slight touch of fear in his voice. "Yeah, I hope we don't see anything bad like last time." said Misfire. They open the lab doors & standing in front of them was a giant monster. His eyes & mouth glowed with bright yellow, his breath smelled that of brimstone, his wings looked demonic, two large jet turbines rest on the back of his wings, his features looked similar to Thunderwing. They knew it was him... He gives a sinister smile, showing his fangs are clearly to them.

They look almost frozen from fear after seeing him. "Um, Thu-Thunderwing, is everything alright?" said Roadblock nervously. Thunderwing growled at them as black lightning began to crack around him. They drew their weapons & opened fire on him as fear continued to grow within them. Thunderwing grabbed Roadblock & slammed down to the floor & Thunderwing began to drive his fists into him. left, then right, over & over again, smashing his fists into a lifeless corps. Misfire watched in horror as he dropped to his knees & dropped his weapon onto the floor. Thunderwing stood before him as Misfire looked up. "Thunderwing, what have you done, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Thunderwing grabbed him & began to tear him limb from limb. Misfire's screams of pain & mercy echoed the empty building, until there was finally silence. Black lightning runs down the halls as a bright light billows from the laboratory.

RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

An explosion destroys the entire building, leaving only fire & brimstone, where the building once stood. The monster was free. Thunderwing spins around, his wings fan the flames as he moves, he gives the same sinister smile as it looks forward to destroying the rest of his enemies. The enemy, who? All were his enemy & they must be punished...

RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHH!

Thunderwing throws his arms out, the flames intensify around him, bright white plasma energy bursts from the ground. Optimus Prime turns & sees the glow of the fires in the distance & black lightning dancing in the sky as he hears the roars of the beast. _"The storm has finally come."_

**"The storm had begun to take shape. Our sins, our shortsightedness & misgivings had taken form. We made our own apocalypse... But how far will the clash of thunder be heard? Who else will suffer from our newly created mistake? We now prepare for a new war. A war against a monster that we brought upon ourselves... Autobots & Decepticons must fight side by side to confront this new enemy. Fueled by rage & madness, his name to be feared by all. His name is, Thunderwing..."**

Jetfire walks outside & is shocked to see what's in the distance. He stands next to Optimus Prime as he glances over. "Jetfire, what is this that we are looking at?" Jetfire turns to face Prime, "I'm not sure, but I think Thunderwing's experiment got the better of him." At that same moment, 3 jets fly over the burning area, searching for any clue as to its destruction.

"Wow, there's nothing left..." Skywarp said with amazement. "I can't see a thing. Too much smoke from all the chemicals..." Ramjet replied. ''Yeah, Megatron is not going to be happy when he sees thi-wait, what's that?" Thundercracker asked as his view screen noticed Thunderwing down below standing in the center of the blaze. He takes little notice of them flying overhead but glances up at them for the amusement. They transform & landed about a few hundred yards from him as he stood there, giving a very evil looking smile. "Look at the size of him! He might even give Devastator a challenge." Ramjet said nervously. "Maybe. Wait, that thing looks kinda familiar... Thunderwing?" Skywarp asked but the only reaction the monster gave was a small nod behind a sadistic smile. "Um, Thunderwing, if that's really you, are you okay? Megatron won't be happy once he sees what you did..." Thundercracker said.

Thunderwing's grin started to frown as his shattered memories begin to remind him about what Megatron said to him when he was normal. In a small control room, Thunderwing stands in front of this commander, Megatron. Trying to explain how his newly discovered process works but Megatron only looks more irritated by the idea of his unholy experiment. "We encase ourselves in Symbiotic Carapaces, the bodily tissue culled from living subjects. Then, the Neurosphere is spliced to the Neo-cortex of the wearer, and..." "ENOUGH!" Megatron shouts as he slams his fist down onto the table. "Of all the unnatural, misguided, ill-conceived... Your remit is discontinued, decommissioned, DEFUNCT!" He continued as the memory fades back to reality.

Black lightning starts to crack around Thunderwing as rage begins to build, the other Decepticons turn to leave, but it was too late. With a roar that could be heard for miles, Thunderwing threw his arms out. A bright blue light explodes around him, destroying the last few buildings around him, sending debris & chunks of the ground everywhere. The Decepticons transformed back to their jet forms & took off far away from "Ground Zero" as fast as they could. "What do we do? I've never seen power like this before." Thundercracker exclaimed. "Well, we have to make a stand against him or Megatron will make sure we never stand up straight ever again. So nothing fancy, just hit & run." Skywarp answered.

The three flew into formation as they began their assault. They fired their main weapons & dropped every bomb they had on-board before breaking formation. Thunderwing stood unphased & unimpressed with their efforts. They reformed behind him for a second run. Thunderwing peered over his shoulder, grinning sinisterly & began to clench his fists. Black lightning cracks around his body & high into the air. As the three jets get closer, their systems inside the cockpits begin to overload as sparks pop from behind gauges & other controls. "Aaahhggg, what... is he doing?" Ramjet asked, as pain began to shoot through his body. "He's ionizing the atmosphere." Tactical's down, navigation's down." Skywarp answered. "Mine too. Can't... keep... control... I'm flying blind!" Thundercracker said as he began to nosedive with Ramjet.

Skywarp was able to transform while in mid-flight when he noticed his two comrades falling towards the monster "GUYS, LOOK OUT! PULL UP QUICK!" Skywarp shouted, but it was too late. Thunderwing grabbed Ramjet & Thundercracker in his large hands & slammed them together. They cried out in agony as bits of metal & chunks of wings break off & drops them to the ground in front of him. They lied on top of one another, unable to transform. They groaned in pain, not knowing that Thunderwing was far from done. He lifted his right leg & smashed it down onto them. They scream in unbelievable pain as the crushing weight drives them into the ground.

Skywarp was in shock. They didn't even make a dent, their efforts seemed futile... He quickly transforms back to jet form & opens a warp portal in front of him & flies through, back to home base._"That's it, I'm going for backup. Megatron has to know about this."_

Megatron was walking down a short hallway to the main control room when a large tremor started to rumble through the area. Meanwhile in the control room, everyone inside braced themselves as the tremor continued. The chair Soundwave was sitting in snapped off at the base & caused him to fall over. Thrust lost his balance & fell to the floor. Shockwave stood in front of the large computer, but fell back after seeing sparks shoot out of the control panels. The tremor quickly began to fade as Megatron entered the room. Everyone began to stand up & assumed their work stations.

"Shockwave, report." Megatron ordered as Shockwave looked over to reply."Reports coming in from multiple locations Lord Megatron. Minor structural damage in sectors nine, fourteen & seventeen through twenty-one. Seismic readings were off the scale & we lost contact with the main science lab." "Thunderwing's laboratory was there, correct?" Megatron asked as Shockwave looked back at his monitor. "Yes, Lord Megatron. I sent a scout team to investigate the area, but I lost contact with them as well. Most likely due to the ionic levels in the atmosphere. Also, shortly before I lost contact with the scout team, the levels spiked to incredible amounts. So much so, that our satellite signals became disrupted & have yet to return to normal."

"Undoubtedly, the Autobots know of this by now. We should setup security teams outsi..." Soundwave said before he was interrupted by Skywarp entered the room. Slight burn marks along his wings, showing his battle ridden body & nerves. "Lord Megatron, we have a huge problem." He said wearily. "It's Thunderwing, he's become a monster... Thundercracker & Ramjet are totaled, I was just barely able to get out with my life." Suddenly, an alarm went off from the computer that Shockwave was stationed at. "Lord Megatron, we have an intruder approaching from the West. E.T.A., ten cycles." "On screen." Megatron said before looking up at the large screen.

Everyone in the room looked up to the image on the screen. All but Megatron were shocked to see the monster as it slowly walked across the broken landscape, buildings burn in the distance, the sky was black from smoke, black lightning cracks around his body, his face was neutral of emotion, the rumble of thunder can be heard outside. "Megatron, we're receiving a communication from Optimus Prime, he wishes to speak with you." Soundwave said in his trademark echoing voice as Megatron just scowled at the mere mention of his Autobot adversary.

"Very well, put him on... Prime what is it that you want? If you are calling about the monster outside, we'll soon have it under control." Megatron stated confidently. "UNDER CONTROL? You didn't see what it did to Ramjet or Thundercracker!" Skywarp said but then Megatron turns & punches Skywarp in the face & lands hard on the floor. "Don't ever interrupt me while I'm in the middle of a call." Megatron said angrily at the fallen subordinate. "Megatron, this is no social call. Far from it... This thing may not be just here for you, but for all of us. We saw what it did to your two soldiers & we have no idea what it may be capable of. We should stand as one & fight this together... I feel we are all responsible for this thing being here." Prime said. "Well Prime, I appreciate your offer to help but we'll handle things from here. I'd love to stay & chat, but I have work to do. I'll kill you next week..." Megatron said as he stepped on Skywarp's mid-section while walking toward the door. "All Decepticons, engage Siege Mode at the West wall & ready battle stations. This is not a drill." Shockwave said.

Prime & many other Autobots & some Decepticons including Trypticon & Omega-supreme stand outside the large wall as the com-screen on Prime's arm goes blank. He lowers his arm & looks around, trying to find an opinion. "Does anyone think I should have said something to him about us being out here already?" Prime asked. "Nah, he probably wouldn't have believed it anyway. You know how he gets when he's talking about himself & how we handle things. He just gets full of himself..." Replied Sixshot with a cool monotoned voice. "You do realize, if he was here, he'd kill you for saying that..." Prime noted. "Probably, but then who'd come to fix the problems when things don't go his way & the crap is hitting the fan? Or when the fan hits the crap... In all honesty, how bad can it go with all of us here?" Sixshot asked. "Can't be any worse that time we went hunting with Dick Cheney." Bumblebee replied.

Somewhere out in the woods Bumblebee lies face down, riddled with bullet holes & fluids leaking from every bullet hole & crack in his body. Cheney stands by his head, holding a Bud-lite can & a shotgun under his arm. He looks up at Prime with his "I could care less" look. "Sorry, thought he was a deer..." Cheney said, weaving slightly, sipping from his canned brew. "A deer? He was big & yellow, how could you have mistaken him for a deer!?" Prime asked with the disturbing sight of his fallen friend. But Cheney only looked at him with a smirk & replied, "Fine, he looked like a bear then." He took another drink of his brew then belching lightly.

Megatron walks outside with Shockwave & notice Prime standing near the wall with Sixshot next to him. He looked around & noticed several Autobots & Decepticons standing next to each other. "Well Prime, you never did take "No" for an answer. By the way, WHO LET THEM IN!?" Megatron asked, demanding an answer. "I did. Got a problem with it?" Sixshot said leaning against the wall with his arms folded. Unphased by Megatron's death-stare. "...We'll discuss it later." Megatron said disdainfully. "Lord Megatron, the enemy is almost here." Bonecrusher said before jumping down to join his fellow Constructicons.

(Author's note: For those that may not remember, Bonecrusher was the bulldozer/left arm of Devastator.)

"Decepticons, to your battle stations. Constructicons, form Devastator. Stunticons, form Menasor. Predacons, form Predaking... Move out & intercept. Break that traitor in half!" Megatron shouted as the three giants begin to form, Optimus Prime walks over to Jetfire who was talking to Springer at that moment. "Jetfire, I need ideas. Anything that we can use to slow this thing down... Is that a new gun?" Prime asked. "Yeah, just got it yesterday... Double barreled rapid fire rifle." Jetfire said proudly. "Wow, the guys in Research did a great job. Can I see it?" Prime asked. At that moment Thrust & Soundwave were helping Skywarp outside as Prime was fiddling around with Jetfire's new toy. "Optimus, be careful, it has a hair trig..." Jetfire was saying as the weapon fired & the blast aimed at Skywarp connects, sending him flying backwards while Thrust & Soundwave ducked for cover. "Oops." Prime said with a slight feeling of embarrassment, handing Jetfire his gun back while looking at the smoke coming off Skywarp's chest.

Jetfire put his combat helmet on as Sixshot walked over & looked at the smoldering Skywarp. "What happened to him?" Sixshot inquired. "He fell down." Jetfire answered. "From an accident, that happened." Optimus Prime added. "Which caused him to fall down. Excuse me..." Jetfire said as he turned to leave. Six Shot lifted his gun onto his shoulder while looking at Thrust & Soundwave then the still smoldering Skywarp before looking back at Prime. "Well, as long as nobody got hurt. C'mon red, lets go." Sixshot said as he put a hand o Prime's shoulder. "Do you like showtoons?" Sixshot asked but Prime only looked at him oddly. _"What was he charging on this morning"_ Prime thought.

Devestator, Menasor & Predaking appear from the siege wall doors & charged at Thunderwing. Though "3 on 1" Thunderwing only stands & smiles sinisterly at them as black lightning cracks off his body. Menasor draws his sward as the three get closer. Thunderwing lunges forward at them without warning, grabbing Devastator & Predaking by their throats & quickly raised his right leg to kick Menasor in the face, knocking him down hard onto the ground causing him to drop his sward. Thunderwing choke-slams Devastator & Predaking to the ground, slamming them hard enough to crack the earth beneath them. Black lightning violently cracks off of Thunderwing's body & shoots high into the air, the earth begins to quake & fissures begin to form. He throws his arms out as an explosion of bright blue light surrounds him, sending the three Decepticon giants in different directions & forcing them to separate & scatter.

Megatron: Decepticons, ATTAAAACK!

Optimus Prime: Autobots, open fire!

The barrage of firepower rockets through the air unfortunately, Thunderwing feels very little of it as it bounces off his armorment. He claps his hands together & sends a massive wave of air towards his opposing armada. Chunks of the ground break away as the wave rushes towards the siege wall. Everyone clears away seconds before the impact as chunks of the wall came flying off & shows large cracks running in many directions.

The Aerialbots quickly transformed into Superion as the Protectobots merged into Defensor. They make charge at Thunderwing while in the hail of beamed shots fly around them, suppressed long enough to see if any effort can be accomplished. Thunderwing clenches his fists & growls in deep tone as Defensor makes a running punch with his right fist, but Thunderwing only catches it with his left hand. He rams his right fist into Defensor's stomach, picking him up & tossing him over his shoulder.

Superion stops just in front of Thunderwing, pointing his cannon in the monster's face. Thunderwing grabs the cannon with his left hand & bends it upward. He grabs Superion by the face with his free hand & lifts him off the ground with no effort. Black lightning cracks violently off both of them until Superion separates. Defensor jumps onto Thunderwings back, he wraps his arms around his neck & holds on the best he can until someone else can get back up. Devastator reforms & makes a running punch at the monster, causing Thunderwing to make a step back.

Thunderwing reached up to grab Defensor & drops him down on top of Devastator. Thunderwing's jets give him an extra boost as he jumps high into the air & crashes hard on top of the robotic pile. Crushing both Defensor & Devastator into the ground. The Autobots & Decepticons begin to open fire again, trying to put a dent, let alone stop the monsters relenting onslaught. Minutes become hours as the sky grows darker, lightning clashes across the night sky, filled with ashes of burning buildings & landscape. Many Cybertronians, lie in a small building injured & worn-out from the fighting. Ratchet & Arcee do their best to help those in need.

Thunderwing emerges from the flames in the distance as the tiring soldiers continue their desperate fight for survival. Thunderwing smashes both of his fists onto the ground, causing to shatter like glass in a line towards the fighting armada. Thunderwing's large jet rockets on his back lift upward & swing direction, becoming what appeared to be large cannons. The light inside glowed bright green as they began to charge, the warriors in front began to rise back to their feet, not knowing the imitate danger that was about to occur.

Thunderwing lets out a loud roar as though he was letting out a battle cry, he fires his cannons at the unsuspecting army ahead. Two large beams of pure energy, the sound was thunderous, tearing the ground as they travel. Those in front of the oncoming disaster, dove out of the way. The beams punched through the weakened siege wall & past the main armada's position. The beams collide into the building behind them, punch through the many walls inside, they drive through the wall of the building that was being used as the hospital, punching through into the third building & detonating with nuclear force.

As the smoke & dust began to clear, Thunderwing retracted his cannons back to their original positions. There was darkness, a faded gravely voice. "Prime" The voice began to become clearer & louder as a figure started to appear. "Prime, don't die on me. Not yet... You don't get off that easy." Megatron kneels down to a battered & damaged Optimus Prime as he turns his head to face him. "Wh-? Uh... Muh-Megatron?" Prime tries his best to sit up with some success as Megatron puts a hand on his shoulder. " The adversary has breached the siege wall. It's now or never. Get up Prime & fight!" Megatron said as he helped Prime to his feet as they walk over to Trypticon, who was also getting back to his feet. "Attention all Autobots & Decepticons that are still able to fight, home in on my position. We're going to make one final stand against this abomination." Megatron said defiantly confident.

Thunderwing watches from a distance as he sees what few Autobots & Decepticons gather for one more fight. Sixshot emerges out of the rubble & dusts himself off. He helps Bumble-bee to his feet then Skywarp, he watches him take a step forward then falls to the ground face first. Sixshot waves him off as a lost cause & walks over to stand by the others. Black lightning starts to crack violently around Thunderwing, he clenches his fists & gets into a deep stance as everyone in front of him takes aim. Thunderwing throws his arms out as an explosion of brilliant light. The dome of energy surrounds him as he makes his final charge. No pity, no mercy, no fear... Only pure rage & madness.

The armada unleashed an impressive barrage against the monster, but it only enrages him even more. Showing no sign of yielding. He continues his relentless rush forward as the armada ahead desperately tries to fight back. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake, a large crack begin to form in front of Thunderwing. Flames explode from the ground, it gives way under Thunderwing's feet. He becomes engulfed in the flames as though a Divine force were dragging him downward & the fault line gave way to bury him under. A thunderous roar can be heard as the monster falls into his newly made tomb. The flames die as the earthquake settles. The Autobots & Decepticons look in awe at the newly made canyon.

Skywarp stands up & look around at the carnage. There wasn't much left anything, buildings where obliterated, then landscape was burned & cracked "Is it over, are we dead?" Skywarp asked wearily. "Maybe, we'll have to study the area to make sure." Jetfire said, sitting down in a burned chair that he found. Ironhide stood next to him & dropped his broken gun to the side. "Well, at least we can take a break for a few moments." Skywarp runs behind a damaged wall only to reappear waring a large banana outfit & holding a pair of moceranias. Everyone looks at him with a "Oh my God, what the hell?" kind of look. Megatron slaps his forehead, knowing what's coming. "Peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time. Where ya at, where ya at, where ya at? Peanut butter, jelly, peanut butter, jelly..." Prime looked at Sixshot who was leaning against a large chunk of steel & resting his head on his hand. "Is he always like this, is this a victory dance?" Prime asked. "Nah, I think he just got hit in the head & slapped around too many times." Sixshot answered. "I'll make sure to pound all of this nonsense out of him tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

**CHAPTER 2: Discovery**

Centuries have past since the horrific battle & some scars never heal, but life goes on as we all know. In orbit of Cybertron, the Autobot science ship Calabi-yau circles the planet. Gathering data on the planet's condition since the attack of the Thunderwing. Inside Jetfire, Nosecone, Afterburner & the other Technobots stand at their posts recording any information about their semi-dead world. All seemed status quo until one day, 16:30 hours, our time.

"You've got what?" Jetfire said, standing up from his command post, looking down at Nosecone's direction.

Nosecone stands in front of a console that had a holographic image of the surface. He looks back over his left shoulder toward Jetfire. "An energy trace, Jetfire, fifty-two kils beneath the planet surface." He replied.

"I don't mean to question your usually diligent attention to detail, Nosecone, but are you sure? There's been no energy reading of any sort on Cybertron for the past seven hundred or so stellar-cycles." Jetfire asked.

"I know. That's why, before I offered my findings, I triple-checked everything & ran a level-six diagnostic on the sensor cluster itself. And I still have an energy trace." Replied Nosecone.

Jetfire walks down to Nosecone's station to see for himself. He puts a hand to his chin as he looks on with curiosity. "Hmm. Transfer the data-stream to the Diagnostic Auditorium & gather the others. This bears closer investigation..." He said as he turns & walks back to his post to turn off the screen he was looking at before walking through the command room door to the Auditorium...

In the Auditorium, they all gather at a round table with a holographic image of pink cubes stacked on top of one another, forming a large combination of different sizes. Everyone stood there watching the cubes take shape as they shared opinions & tried to determine what this phenomenon was.

"As you can see, we have a large number of recognizable elements & a few rouge constituents, currently unclassified." Nosecone explained as Jetfire put a hand to his chin. Afterburner looks at Nosecone, "Looks familiar" He said. "It should Afterburner. It's Energon, only more so. I can only conjecture a pocket remained undetected & over time, became contaminated with elemental material from some far-flung corner of the universe." Nosecone added. "How is that possible?" Scattershot asked.

(Author's note: Scattershot, in the G1 series, was the leader of the Technobots. Also he was the torso unit to Computron. Hope I spelled that right...)

Nosecone switched to an image of their home world with comets slamming onto the surface. "With the degradation of Cybertron's atmosphere, the incidence of direct impacts from comets & other space debris has intensified. It's possible this hybrid is the reaction" He answered. "And if so, it supports my theory that Cybertron is gradually-albeit on a cosmic timescale-healing itself, undoing what was done." Jetfire added. "S-So, what do we do about it?" Strafe asked. _"And p-please don't say, we have to go down there" _He also thought to himself. Jetfire looked at him somewhat calmly while weighting his options. "I think Strafe, we should go take a look!" He said. _"D-DAMMIT, I knew today was gonna suck."_

As the Calabi-yau descends towards the planet's surface, remnants of the past still scar the planet. The area is barren & desolate, zero signs of life. "It's p-probably not wroth mentioning, but we're now in contravention of pretty much every c-command directive concerning Cybertron." Strafe said as He walked out of the ship. Jetfire looked back at him as he was put on his combat helmet, "Probably not. But noted. If you'd rather stay on the Calabi-yau, Strafe..." He stated. "Oh, n-no the chance to actually set foot on Cybertron again, it's, ah, like c-coming home." Strafe added. "So, you're coming with us?" Scattershot asked. "Y-Yeah" Strafe answered. "Good, then shut the hell up" Jetfire said.

Jetfire & the Technobots walk through the broken landscape to the unknown power source. "Cosmic radiation levels are off the scale & we have a charged-particle storm closing from the West. We'll need to rotate Personal Shield Harmonics just to maintain the most basic Epidermal Integrity. Hardly what I'd call a pleasant stroll down memory lane." Scattershot said while looking at his detector. "Yeah, it really sucks out here. Worse the time I was the the weather guy for New Orleans a few years ago. First time I ever saw rain move sideways. I think they called it a Katrina..." Lightspeed said.

An hour had passed since they started their journey. Green lightning cracks above them as the storm draws closer & they near their destination. "Are we there yet?" Strafe asked in a somewhat exhausted, whiny voice. "Tough going, eh? Even for me. Gravity must be what, three-gees below normal?" Lightspeed asked. "Something like that, Lightspeed. Looks like we're on magno-tread every step of the way." Scattershot said as he looked back at his fellow Technobot comrades.

"Can't get a firm visual fix & intrumentation is giving me some distincly variable bearings. I hope you're safely back in orbit Afterburner, because we need a locator pulse. Afterburner, do you read me?" Jetfire asked holding a hand to the side of his helmet. "ZK. KRT-Barely." Afterburner answered.

**Calabi-yau  
**"Cosmic radiation levels are messing with all comm channels, but I do have a pretty solid origination fix on that energon pocket. Transmitting locator pulse now..." He added.

**Cybertron  
**"CRT! ZZK-Say again, Afterburner You're breaking up. I can't--" Jetfire asked before being interrupted by Lightspeed. "Hey, hey! Is it just me, or does anyone else recognize this place?" He asked.

"I-oh...Oh, no. We're back." Jetfire said nervously as memories of the past rush to him. "Back, where?" Scattershot asked. "Where it all spectacularly, fell apart... Thunderhead Pass!" Jetfire answered. "I... wasn't here. Was it... as b-bad as they say?" Strafe asked fearfully. "Worse. I was back in Field-Ops, trying to find some kind of effective countermeasure, some way of just slowing it down. What it was like out here, in the heart of the maelstrom, I can barley imagine. I saw some of the combat, but not all the carnage." Jetfire answered disdainfully. "They never did recover a body, did they?" Scattershot inquired as he stared down into the canyon's darkness.

"Get the probe & set it up." Jetfire ordered. As the three Technobots prepared the probe stood at the edge of the canyon, looking straight down before staring out to the distance. _"Why now? Primacron help us all if this thing is waking up. Haven't we been punished enough? Please, let me be wrong..."_ He thought to himself as his team finished up. The probe launcher looked like a grenade launcher with a small computer hooked to it.

"Okay, I think we're set. Strafe?" Jetfire asked. "We're ready" He answered. "Jetfire... Far be it from me to resist my scientific curiosity, but should we be doing this? I mean, if this is the spot where it all went down--literally--perhaps we should leave well enough alone." Scattershot said uneasily. "Believe me, Scattershot, I have my own misgivings, but if we don't investigate, if we pretend whatever it is just isn't here, we may precipitate a fresh cataclysm!" Jetfire answered as he points out to the horizon. "All this... It's because we didn't ask the questions, didn't look beyond our own narrow little concerns. We were so fixated on whatever frontier we were defending or advancing we never looked up to see what we were doing to the planet." He continued letting out a heavy sigh. "Typical. All the brilliant, innovative minds we had on tap & a Decepticon was the first to realize what short-sighted, blinkered gear-grinders we all were." He added. "So, in answer to your question, Scattershot, yes. We should. Whatever we find, however unpalatable it might be, we can't just pretend it's not there. Strafe, launch the probe." Jetfire ordered.

The probe is launched & seen disappearing into the darkness. Lightning cracks violently in the sky & steadily intensifies. "Jetfire, that particle storm we tracked is closing in, fast. We need to be gone before it reaches us. Our personal shielding can only handle so much." Scattershot said as he watched to storm worsen. "Agreed. Strafe, Lightspeed, pack up any non-essential equipment & get ready to move out. We'll analyze the telemetry from the probe once we're back aboard the Calabi-yau." Jetfire ordered.

Lightspeed puts the launcher back into it's carrying case & throws it over his shoulder. He looks around the shattered landscape feeling somewhat nostalgic at that moment. "Well, Cybertron, it's been a blast, but I for one am ready to say, good--. Did anyone--, no, no it's just my imagination, got to be. There's no one--GHEEAH!" Lightspeed is suddenly speared by a force of energy through his abdomen & out the lower portion of his back causing him to fall face first to the ground.

"Lightspeed?!" Scattershot shouted. "What... just... happened?" Jetfire asked nervously. "I thought I saw, oh, no. KHOWK!" A force of energy pierces through the center of Strafe's chest ''Predator style'' & out the upper portion of his back. As he falls to the ground, Jetfire & Scattershot stand back to back. Scattershot cocks his sidearm as Jetfire's back mounted cannons lower to his shoulders. They look around fearfully, wondering when the next attack may be & who is going to get it first.

"Some kind of light-warping armor." Jetfire stated. "Right, yeah. But who are they? What are they doing here? And why are we getting the short, sharp shock treatment?" Scattershot asked. "Good questions, but for another time. Right now, we need options." Jetfire replied. "Unscientific as this sounds, I'd suggest, fire at will!" Scattershot said as he started to shot in every direction. "Works for me." Jetfire said as he was doing the same. Lightning danced in the sky & started to dance around our two heroes, Jetfire stopped as he realized the storm was over them. "Scattershot, wait! Cease fire! The storm's right on us! All we're doing is catalyzing the particle mass. If we're not careful we'll, EHH!" Jetfire said as they fall to their knees in pain.

"Shields are down, system are overloading! We have to get out of here! Before, HNNNGH. Nosecone, Afterburner! Do you read me? Send--" Jetfire was interrupted at the sight of one of his attackers. Shortly afterward four more became somewhat visible. "Jetfire! I see them! They're all around us!" Scattershot said, helplessly. "Damn-it" was the last thing Jetfire said before the two were stabbed by the shrouded enemy's energy spears. As they slowly become visible, the leader of the group was build like a samurai with wires & hoses running up his neck in place of where his jaw should be. "Disarm them & take them down. Throw them into the ship. Put them with the rest of our cargo" He ordered as the other four complied & began carrying what was left of our heroes.

Down below, inside the large ship, the crew of five on the bridge, at the pilot seat one looked like a motorcycle. Their leader looked around making sure everyone was in their respected place. "Iguanus, are we ready?" "Yes, Bludgeon." "Good, you know how to drive stick, right?" "Yeah. which one was reverse again?" The sound of gears grinding can be heard as Iguanus tries to find reverse. He finds the right gear & the ship begins it's slow takeoff. "Engage the Stealth Device, we don't want to be detected." Bludgeon ordered while they were still near the surface.. "Okay, um, let's see... This one?" Iguanus the windshield wipers on. "Oops, this one?" four-way flashers start to blink. "Iguanus, it's to your left. Do you see the button that looks like a gay guy staring at you from across the room?" "Yeah" "It's the one above that."

The ship disappears, hidden from all detection. "Now to deal with the ship in orbit." Bludgeon said as he pushed a button on his left arm rest. From the surface, three silos open as three rockets launch on a course with the Calabi-yau.

**Calabi-yau  
**"Jetfire, Jetfire! Nothing. Dead air. It's probably just the particle storm, but--" "Oh, slag!" "What?" "Look at the radar." "What the fuck! Where'd they come from? "The Planet." "Time to impact?" "Moments." The ship & the two inside are doomed as the missiles near striking distance, those inside panic as warning sirens go off. "Okay, I got my bag of pot, so let's... Nosecone, what are you doing? This is a survey ship... those things'll go through our defenses like they weren't there!" "Oh, I'm just sitting here, playing with myself. What the hell do you think I'm doing? I'm launching a Distress Buoy. Someone has to know what's gone on here" "Alright, you do that & I'll take the escape pod." "What? Hey." Within seconds, a thunderous explosion above the planet, then dissipates into nothing.

**"The crash of distant thunder, unleashes yet another blinding flash of bitter memory. There is no hiding from it, from what we did & didn't do. We used & abused our world & in the process created a monster. Our folly, our ignorance, our shortsightedness given dread shape & form. It took everything we had to stop it, to halt its flailing, apocalyptic advance. but even then it was not the creature that yielded, but Cybertron itself! As if bent on one last selfless act of sacrifice, it took our sin & swallowed it whole. Some transgressions, though, are simply too big to stay buried. With dire certainty I know that one day perhaps sooner or later, the storm will rise again & even in the farthest corners of the universe, we will hear his name!"**

At the same moment, aboard the Autobot Orbital Command Hub. A space station above Regist-7, Optimus Prime wanders the platforms. Revisiting the burning memories from the past, until being interrupted & pulling him back to the present. "Optimus Prime, Sir?" "Hm? Oh, Searchlight. Excuse me, I didn't see you there. What is it? Short stuff..." Searchlight only gave a straight look, knowing one day, payback will be his. "Priority pulsewave transmission from earth, your direct attention. _You douchebag._" "Earth?" "Small body in the Sol System." "Right. Yes. Prowl's detachment. Hmm, Decepticon infiltration unit in Siege Mode, ahead of schedule. Threat level, undetermined." Prime hands the data-pad back to Searchlight as he starts to walk through that opened to a walkway. "Monitor & keep me updated. I'll be in the Pinnacle." He said. "Yes, Sir!" replied Searchlight.

**"The vertiginous descents into my own, personal purgatory, persist. Even the Business of running a bitter war of attrition does nothing to stave off the dark, foreboding fracturing of my psyche. I see the end. But the shuddering, lurching instant brings scant comfort. For I know, deep down, it never ends."**

**Earth 19:00 hours.  
**Ten miles South of Central City, in an underground complex, Bludgeon & his cohorts ready for the next phase of their plan. The main room held a large computer, on the opposite side of the room were five green egg like pods, much like those from the past. The unconscious body of the Autobot, Jetfire, lied on his side near the main hallway. "Our guests are in the Polydermal chamber pods Bludgeon." Finback said in a low graved voice. "Good, now we move to phase two." Bludgeon replied. "Bludgeon, why are we here, what is the point behind being on this mud-ball?" Iguanus asked. "Allow me to explain. I brought us here due to the fact this world is rich in resources yet, contaminated with human life. However, they to can be made into a resource as well." Bludgeon answered.

"Resource, from these insects? What can they possibly offer?" Iguanus asked as the others gathered while Bludgeon began showing his presentation a large view screen. "Death. And in turn, create a power unlike anything we've ever seen. A Philosopher's Stone. It has been said by this planet's culture, that this stone can grant you with whatever you desire without giving in exchange. Equivalency, I believe... At any rate, their greed for power is no different from our own. Once this stone is created, there are those that want it for their own purpose." Bludgeon answered.

"How do you know of this?" Bomb-burst asked. "I have my ''Inteligents'', operatives on this world... I am no fool to this information. I do have a small mission for you & Iguanus. There are creatures in the area called 'Homunculi'. They differ from the rest of humanity... There were seven, but one was eliminated not long ago. Four of the remaining are in the city called Central. Iguanus, I want you to bring them to me. Take these inhibitor bands... They should keep them content. If you need to use ''shock-treatment'', do so... And don't worry about killing them, they don't die so easily."

Iguanus takes the inhibitors & look at the image of his four targets before transforming into his bike form & racing down a hallway. Outside, two large doors open. Iguanus leaps out, landing on his back tire, heading towards the city. Back inside Bludgeon changes the view to two images. One a metal suit, the other a young man with long blond hair tied off in the back, wearing black attire. "Bomb-burst, these two where last seen at a Ishbalan refugee camp, outside of the city of Kishua, get them. Try not to use force, unless necessary. Also he can use the environment around him as a weapon, use caution..." "Is he a Homunculi too?" "No, so I want them alive... They have information about the stone that they are withholding."

Bomb-burst transforms into a fighter-jet near the same doors Iguanus left from & takes off to hunt for his targets. Inside Bludgeon turns & faces a large statue like object. Large wing folded around a large body, sitting lifelessly with hoses protruding from his chest & abdomen. "We have found you. And we will unleash your power for you to punish those in your way. My, Lord Thunderwing..."

**Central  
**After the short meeting in the hotel room, the four Homunculi, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth & Wrath walked outside to a four-door car that was sitting out front. Sloth turns to face her compatriots. "Get in, I'll give you two a ride to the station. Pride will meet up with us later." She said. "Wrath, open the door for Lust." She asked. "Why, she has arms." He protested. _"You little son of a." _Lust thought to herself as she opened the door to the front passenger seat, sat down & slammed the door. "Hey, I wanted to ride shotgun." Wrath yelled, but Lust only looked back at him calmly & smiled lightly. "You didn't call it. Besides, you didn't want to hold a door open for a lady, so now you can take a back seat with Gluttony & keep him company. _Jackass._" Wrath disdainfully climbed into the back as Sloth got into the driver's seat. Gluttony was about to get in behind Lust when he began to smell the air. He noticed something different, something or someone that didn't belong. "Lust, someone else is here." "I wouldn't worry about it, we have other more pressing matters to attend to. Just get in..."

Gluttany complied & sat in the back. Five minutes into the trip, the sky began to grow darker. Wrath stared out the window watched as some of the lights from apartment windows came on. Lust watched that & the street lights slowly come on. She reflects back on past decisions, wondering if it was the right thing to do then. What consequences have started because of that, what will the future bring. Her concentration was broken by the sudden glare of a pair of lights in the side mirror. "We have company." She said. "We're almost there, I wouldn't bother them. Besides, you have a train to catch. Iguanus revs hard & does a wheelie. The extra power causes flames to shoot out from his exhaust, acting like rocket boosters help launch him two hundred feet into the air. Those inside had a split second to react. Iguanus transforms in mid-air before landing on the front of the vehicle, smashing it into oblivion, the lunge forward as all the windows explode.

They where alive, but not unscathed. Iguanus rips the roof off, they slowly look up in disbelief, not knowing what to make of this. Iguanus bends down & grabs them. He holds them close to his face as the end of one of his opens & four thin robotic tentacles, each holding an inhibitor band & starts to place one on each of them. Sloth changed to her liquid form & ran out between his fingers & quickly down the storm drain. "Huh, hey, get back here... Oh, shit." He said angrily. "I think I already did." Wrath said fearfully. "filthy meta-human. Oh, well." He places his hostages inside a compartment in his abdomen as he transforms back to his cycle form & drives off back to the base.

**Ishbalan Refugee Camp, Kishua  
**Night had fallen as he scouts from above, in search of his targets. "Guess I'll have to turn the heat up a bit." He transforms & lands hard, causing the ground to shake slightly. Everyone looked on in shock at the giant stood in the center of their camp. "Where is the blond alchemist?" he asked in a threatening tone. Breda looked up, ready to soil himself, when he final had the nerve to give a reply. "Um, no. H-He's not here now." Bomb-burst growled at the answer as the guns on his arms cocked. "Disgusting creatures." Bomb-burst began to fire randomly. Breda helps some of the Ishbalans escape as he watches his troops try to fend off the alien invader. Bomb-burst takes aim at one of his men. A beam of yellow energy hits the officer burning his flesh to oblivion before an explosion destroys the ground he was standing on.

The Ishbalan brothers, Rio & Rick, look on at the devastation & carnage. Bodies lie everywhere, the smell of death, burning fuel & fabric fill the air. A truck filled with Ishbalans & some soldiers tried to leave the area, but Bomb-burst saw them from the corner of his eye, took aim & fired. The truck & everyone on board was destroyed instantly. Breda shouted at the two boys, telling them to run, which were his final words before Bomb-burst's shot connects, killing him instantly. Bomb-burst transformed into his jet form & took off to the East. "Bludgeon, the two humans weren't at the camp. I'm heading east..." "Good, an informant of mine told me, they're heading for the city of Ishbal. I'm transmitting the coordinates to you now." Bomb-burst heads for the city at top speed in hopes of catching up.

Edward was walking through the streets of Central. He noticed things where quiet, too quiet. The sounds of thunder rumbled in the distance, yet the sky was clear & blue, not a cloud in the sky. A bird flew overhead. Ed watched it & followed it's movements. As he turned, the area before him changed. Buildings burned brightly, black smoke fills the air, blocking all sunlight. The smell of death is all around, blood flows into random storm drains. He's overwhelmed with panic & fear as he falls to his knees in shock. A sudden rumble, then another, then another. He hears a growl, a hand appears from the flames & pushes a tall building over. A face appears, bearing it's fanes & a sinister smile. The creature was enormous, it's demeanor changed as black lightning cracked off it's body, it took a hand & balled it into a fist. The monster raised it high in the air & with all it's might, as if he was swinging a hammer, began to drop his fist down on top of Edward. He began to scream out of terror as he threw his arms up.

**Desert, 22 miles West of Liore.  
**"Brother, Brother! Wake up, please!" Al said, shaking him, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. He was still lost in his dream, until Marta pushed Al out of the way, she grabbed Ed by the collar of his jacket & slapped him twice. "Damn-it, Edward, wake the fuck up." Ed blinked a few times when he realized where he was & who he was with. "Brother, it was the same dream, wasn't it?"

"Yeah..."

Marta just looked at them confused & somewhat concerned for Edward. "Okay, I'm lost... Mind filling me in?" She asked. Edward just wrapped the blanket around himself & sat there quietly.

"Brother has been having the same nightmare for the past month. This is the eighth time now... At first, I thought it was just the stress of everything. But I'm not sure what to think..." Al said worriedly. "Al, I'm fine. You can stop worrying." Ed said calmly. "Brother, you're not fine. I've asked you to talk to someone about this & you tell me to stop worrying."

"That's right, 'cause I'm fine. It's just a dream, that's all"

"Brother, that's not all. Something is seriously wrong, when you wake up screaming & told me Central was burning & you smelled death around you."

"Al, shut up already!" Marta leaned back slightly when she heard burning buildings & death comment. "Whoa, that's fucked up... Are you on drugs?"

"What! No, I'm not on drugs."

"Then listen to your brother & go talk to someone. Get some professional help..."

"Look, let's not turn this into a big deal, like the time I test drove that snowmobile I saw at the mall."

**Central Shopping Center, December 19th, 6 months ago.  
**Al stood in front of a tool display case inside Tool-man Dave's shop, looking through his inventory looking for a Christmas gift for Winry. "Brother, what do you think of this kit? Brother... Brother?" Al looked around as did the shop-keep. Suddenly, Ed blazes by on a Yamaha RS Venture GT with several security guards, running after him in hot pursuit. Al sighs heavily & turns back to the shop owner with his decision. "I'll take the socket set with the adjustable wrenches. Can I get that gift wrapped?" The store owner nods as he figured up the total.

**Desert  
**"Ha, that was fun. I almost bought it too." "Brother, you're not suppose to take things off the display floor like that." "Hey, they should've put a sign up to keep people from doing things like that. Plus they shouldn't have left it with it's fuel tank half full. And they had the nerve to ban me for life." "Well, it's not the first time you've been banned for life from some place. All you can eat buffets, Channel Six kids club, movie theaters, Broadway..." "Okay, point noted." Marta tries to void out the conversation when she noticed a sound in the distance. As they look around the night sky, they noticed an object flying through. Bomb-burst noticed below two lifeforms heat signatures. Wondering if it's his targets, he descended down for a closer look.

He flew overhead & saw the shocked expressions on their faces. "Bludgeon, targets acquired. Intercepting." "What the hell is that!?" Ed asked as Bomb-burst transformed before them & landed hard on the sand, blowing it on our heroes. Before they could react, Bomb-burst quickly grabs Ed & Al, leaps in the air, transforms back to his jet form & takes off. As the dust settles, Marta calls out to them but only to find she was alone. "Great, now what do I do?"

**Underground Complex, Central.  
**Bomb-burst enters the main control room with Ed & Al in each hand. Half the room was dark. He places them on a small ledge next the three Homunculi. "Hello, Fullmetal." Lust said softly. Ed was confuse as to why they were here. Bomb-burst shackled the five side by side each other & to the wall behind them with an energy chain. The five's hands locked in metal cylinders all the way up their forearms. Ed looks on in surprisement at his limp rivals. "Hey! What the hell is going on, why are we here!?" Ed demanded.

"I welcome all of you. I'm honored for you all to be my guests." Bludgeon said as stepped out from the shadows. "Guests, that's a joke. Now answer my question!" Ed demanded once again. "You're waisting you time" Lust said softly. Ed turned to face her only to see a look a fear & sadness. Tears welled up in her eyes. He & Al were shocked. What could they've seen or heard that would do this to them? The rest of the lights came as the Elric brothers looked around, Ed's eyes widened, the feeling of pure terror came over him. "What is that?" Al said in shock. The five giants began to chant of the creature before them. Thunderwing!, Thunderwing!, Thunderwing!, Thunderwing!, Thunderwing! "It's the monster from my nightmares..." Ed said fearfully. At that moment Jetfire's systems began to reboot. As he sat up he saw the five bio pods in the one corner, he sees the monster before him. "No... Primacron, help us." He said nervously.


	3. Chapter 3: Resurrection

**Chapter 3: Resurrection**

**Military Command, Central, 21:00 hours.  
**Fuhrer Bradley sits in his office holding the telephone as Sloth stood in front of his desk. "I see." A pause comes. "Any survivors?" Another pause. "Alright, I'll make sure the families are notified. Thank you, Colonel Mustang." He said calmly as he hung up the phone. "Apparently, you're not the only one who saw something tonight. The refugee camp in Kishua, was destroyed. Everyone was killed except for two Ishbalan boys that were able to get away & hide during the whole assault" Pride stands up & walks over to the book case to reveal a hidden elevator. "I think it's time to see the boss." The two walked into the elevator & as the doors closed Sloth thought she heard a strange noise from Pride's desk but shrugged it off, figuring that she was hearing things because of the trying day she's been having.

On a lower shelf, on Pride's desk, a blue cassette player with a purple badge on the front sat inside. "Buzzsaw, eject. Operation; Reconnaissance. Find the unknown enemies' base. Then report back to me." Buzzsaw unfolds his wings & flies out an open window. "Rumble eject. Operation; Information. Find out what the meta-humans know." Rumble walks to the elevator doors & forces them open. He noticed the cables have just stopped moving. Figuring they've reached the bottom, he quickly jumps into the shaft, grabs the cables & slides down. After a minute, he reaches the top of the elevator & carefully places his feet on the roof. He kneels down & opens the service hatch & checks to make sure no one was inside. He climbs down & cracks the doors open. Through the opening he sees four people standing in a large room with a stairwell in the back. A mechanical tentacle with a microphone & a camera extend out of his left forefinger & snakes it's way out from between the doors. He kneels down & begins recording their conversation.

"What do you mean our entire operation has become compromised?" Dante asked. "I'm not sure how to quite put this to you, but Lust, Gluttony & Wrath have been kidnapped by some unknown enemy." Pride answered calmly. "You mean to tell me that neither one of you could fight the thing?" Envy asked. "Envy, the thing landed on the front of the car. We were shocked to the point of becoming easy pickings. Also, it acted like it had a personality, all of it's own. It cursed me for fleeing." Sloth answered. "Hmpt, so what else did you see? Little green men with big eyes?" Envy sarcastically asked. "I do have another story to go with this... The refugee camp in Kishua was completely destroyed. There were only two survivors. They indicated the camp was attacked by a large mechanical creature similar to the one that attacked Sloth & the others." Pride answered. "We are dealing with an effective weapon system we've never come across before." He added.

Envy looks at Dante with a smirk on his face, "So, what do you want to do?" Dante put a hand to her chin as she weighed her options. "Keep the military near Lior for now. But tell them not to move in until we get to the bottom of this. Anyway we might as well be on our way there. We have to follow through with the rest of the plan." She said. "As you wish." Pride added as he escorted Dante to the elevator with Sloth. "Envy, keep an eye on things until I get back." Dante said before she stepped into the elevator. "Yeah, sure." He replied, waving casually.

**Underground Complex, Central.  
**Bludgeon stood over Jetfire as the two argued over the beast that sat dormant in the center of the room. "You're insane. That... thing took us to the very edge. Listen to me, Bludgeon, you can't control it! You just can't!" Jetfire pleaded. "I do not seek to control it, merely guide it... Direct it. Worlds will burn, a mass sacrifice that will appease the spirit of Cybertron & return it to its once & former glory!"

Edward & the others sat in shock, listening to the plan unfold. "You really are nuts." Ed shouted as Bludgeon looked over at him curiously. "Why would you say that? I thought we could help each other."

"Help each other? You kidnap us, hold us hostage & say you want to help. That's a joke, a bad one too."

"Allow me to explain. You see young one, we've been here more then on one occasion. I discovered information about the Philosopher's Stone two hundred of your Earth years ago. I also know, as well as you do, that the one known as 'Scar' is on the verge of creating one. I'm going to help add to his efforts, then I'll take the stone. You may use its power to grant your brother a new body, turn these meta-humans into 'normal' beings if you wish. After word, while Cybertron's spirit is appeased, I will take you to our home world & you will use the stone to rejuvenate our planet to life. Equivalency." Bludgeon said, calmly.

Ed lowered his head, thinking of the idea. It was almost too tempting, like a deal from the Devil himself. He & his brother could be normal, his enemies no longer chasing him. He was about to say something but his brother broke the silence first. "Brother, he's wrong. He wants to destroy innocent lives just so he can get what he wants. This is insanity... You can't agree to something like this. Deep down, I know you & I would like to think that the Homunculi over there know, that no one wants that kind of blood on anyone's hands..." Al said pleadingly. Al was right, this is a bogus deal. He quickly puts it out of his mind. "Doesn't matter to me, I have my own way to become human." Wrath said confidently. Edward's anger reached a boiling point again after Wrath's comment.

"You guys disgust me... All you think about is your own selfish needs. You don't give a damn about anyone you hurt or kill, all you want is to be human. If you want to be human, start acting like one. Give a damn about something or someone. Personally, I don't care about my own body anymore. After I get Al's body back, I'll destroy the stone, so nobody can use it again. No one deserves it. If someone is sick or dying, it's just something that is meant to be... Everyone would be better off." Ed said quietly. Lust turned away & lowered her head, hiding her face with her hair, she couldn't help but cry quietly to herself. What he said actually hurt, like stepping on her own dream & yet everything he said, may very well be true.

"How touching, yet you have little choice but to help, Elric." Bludgeon said. "You see, we visited this apocalypse on ourselves. We took something magnificent & turned it into a wasteland. And if there is blame to be apportioned, Jetfire, You must shoulder you due share. You knew. You were warned & yet you did nothing." He added. "I have a quote from a recorded transmission to you. He said, 'You can either follow my lead or die in screaming torment.'"

"No. He was wrong! Sure, he saw where things were going, ahead of the rest of us, maybe... But what he did--to himself--was not the answer. It drove him mad & ultimately, accelerated the end." Jetfire said. "There are no endings, Jetfire. Just Cycles. In time, Cybertron will rise again, renewed & in the meantime, we will finish what Thunderwing started." Bludgeon said pointing to the bio-pods behind him.

"Oh... No! You're trying to replicate his grafting process, aren't you? I-I thought I recognized the technology! Bludgeon, you... can't. You mustn't." Jetfire said before being cut off by Bludgeon as he kicked Jetfire onto his side. "I can. I have. Right now your compatriots are providing the necessary raw materials & soon, we will all be so much more than we are now! When you think about it, those who perished aboard the Calabi-yau, got off lightly!" Bludgeon said holding his foot down on Jetfire's chest.

"Now for another project I've been wanting to test." Bludgeon said, looking at the three homunculi captives. "Let's see, you will do just fine." Bludgeon said as he grabbed Gluttony. "Lust, Lust!" He cried out as Bludgeon began to walk away with him in his hand. "Gluttony." She said softly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! He's not your damn guinea pig!" Ed said slamming his encased arms on the ground. "I can, I will, use you as needed. As long as you're here, I can do as I please." Bludgeon replied, looking over his shoulder toward Ed. He disappears into a room adjacent to the main room with Thunderwing.

**North Sea, 100 miles Northwest of Central.  
**Deep underwater, inside the Autobot ship Ark-19, Prowl & his team monitor what is happening around the world. They are ordered not to become involved in domestic affairs, but when their enemies, the Decepticons start to make them selves noticeable, they are forced to step in as well. Jazz stands at a large control console, he looks at the monitor seeing a strange energy reading. "Hey, Prowl. I got something off the sensor-array." Jazz said. "Hmm, that's a serious energy reading." Prowl said. "And it's increasing. So, what do you want to do?" Jazz asked. "Send it to the higher-ups. Afterward, you & Bumblebee check it out." Prowl replied.

**Underground Complex, Central, Zero hour.  
**"I'm begging you, don't do it! This... thing, it's not a containable quantity, it's a force of nature. You can't seriously hope to direct it, like some guided missile. It'll overwhelm you, roll right over you! It's just... too big." Jetfire pleaded as he stood there with Skullgrin & Finback next to him holding their energy spears. Bludgeon sits in a chair with several monitors around him, a dome with four cables connect to the back of his head as he places both of his arms in two large cylinders that sat on the armrests of the chair.

"I understand your awe. It's how we felt when we first exhumed the entity from the depths into which it fell. But it can be done. The Neuroscape is void, all trace of volition or sentience burned out in its last, flailing rampage. Via the up-link, I can imprint my will, provide rudimentary impulses & navigational prompts. The rest, well... it'll be a case of doing what come naturally." Bludgeon said confidently.

"Doing... No... NO! If you let it loose, there'll be no stopping it. You can't just turn it on & off, it'll consume everything... You included!" Jetfire said angrily. "Hey, if this thing is as bad as the big guy says, you shouldn't be playing with things you don't fully understand. Take me & Al for example, look how we paid for not knowing better. I lost an arm & a leg, my brother lost his entire body. We paid a price & you will too." Ed shouted.

"I think not. Iguanus, Bomb-Burst... Rouse the entity!" Bludgeon ordered. The two stood opposite of each other at a round table with a dome of light beaming down from the ceiling. Four transparent monitors surround the light. As they began the activation, Jetfire looked at the monster then at the four sitting on the ledge captive. Wrath's human limbs locked in cylinder with his homunculan limbs locked to the outside of the casings. He sees their fear & knows he must do something.

"This has gone far enough!" Jetfire said as he smacked Skullgrin into a bio-pod. Thought his hands are tied behind him, he does his best to fight. Al & Ed cheer him on as Lust admires his bravery. "You'll kill us all & countless more besides. You have to--GEEEAH!" Finback stabs Jetfire in the chest with his energy spear. He collapse to the ground face first. "ENOUGH!" Bludgeon said as Finback was about the finish Jetfire off. "No sense in wasting raw materials." He added. "I wanted you to see this much, Jetfire, to understand what will be, but your negativity is starting to grate. Finback, Skullgrin, put him with the others" He ordered as the two each grabbed an arm & began to drag him away. "The Polydermal Abrasion process is long, painful & arduous, Jetfire. You'll have plenty of time reflect on you general lack of faith." He added.

"Bludgeon, Ultra-Energon levels at fifty percent & rising. It won't be much longer now." Iguanus said. Ed & the others watch as an amber glow began to burn bright in the monster's eyes. The sound of hydraulics pressurize, it's wings begin to move, engines power up. Ed begins to see his nightmares coming true. "Eighty-five percent now." Iguanus said.

**Underground Complex, Central, Outside the main entrance.  
**Jazz & Bumblebee arrive ten miles South of central. They transformed not far from the entrance but are unaware of the fact. "Is this the spot?" Bumblebee asked. "Think so. Not sure... Don't see any Decepticons, if there were any, this area would've been guarded." Meanwhile, underground. "Ultra-Energon levels are at one hundred percent." Iguanus said proudly. Thunderwing rises to his feet & takes a few steps towards Ed & the others. He kneels down to them & they can feel the heat from the monster's breath. It was hot & smelled of brimstone as he growled. "That'll be enough playing around, now it's time for the real business at hand." Bludgeon said as Thunderwing began to walk down the hall to the entrance. Making thunderous footsteps as he moved. Topside, as the door opens, Jazz & Bumble-bee quickly hide behind a large boulder that was near by. They hear the same footsteps. When they peer around the side to see what came out, the sight they see is Thundering's back to them & a new sense of fear. He transforms into a giant jet & takes off into the night sky. "Okay, now it's time to call for help." Jazz said nervously. "Game over man, game over." Bumblebee said sitting on the ground rocking back & forth.

**Autobot Orbital Command Hub.  
**While everything is happening below the Earth's surface, Optimus Prime knows he must prepare to face his demons once again. "Has this been verified?" Prime asked Searchlight as he stood before him. "Yes, Sir. The message buoy was definitely launched by the Calabi-yau. We've tried hailing her & nothing, just dead space. Action?" He asked. "A rouge energy trace detected in the immediate vicinity of Thunderhead Pass, missiles launched from roughly the same coordinates? And now, another rouge energy trace from Earth. They would have to be connected. Searchlight... get me The Wreckers." Prime ordered. Searchlight was in shock but followed through with the order.

**Varas Centralus, Kol System.  
**"What do you mean, it's a lost cause? Of course it's a lost cause. That's why we're here!" Springer said hold a hand to the side of his head as two large explosions occur behind him. "Say again? No. I don't care if it's phase sixty! We don't cede this world to the Decepticons without one hell of a kick & struggle. Listen, Bluestreak, get your squad out here now or you'll miss all the fun."

From the air, Broadside, Whirl & Sandstorm attack the Decepticon stronghold while on the ground, Roadbuster, Topspin, & their commander Springer. They're all unleashing an incredible barrage of firepower at their enemy. Chunks of debris fly off the base. Not far from the action, Twin Twist & Scoop work hard to create a storm tunnel so they can enter the base & destroy everything from the inside-out. "Scoop, how's my storm tunnel coming?" Springer asked. "Slowly, Springer, slowly. The local rock is very dense. Primacron knows how the Decepticons got their Siege Mode Armature placed!" He answered. "Honest, virtuous effort, Scoop. Tell Twin Twist to keep at it." Springer added as more large explosions occur behind him. "Springer, Ops-command! It's urgent." Roadbuster said. "Isn't always? HH. Give it here." Springer said disdainfully as Roudbuster handed him a cellphone-like communicator.

"Yes?... No... Direct from Prime, you say?... What about Varas?... One big disaster area. But that's never stopped us in the past... Okay, But I hate leaving a battle half-fought." Springer said. "Roadbuster, pull'em out. Summons from on high. We're being redeployed." Springer said as he tossed the communicator to Roadbuster. "To?" He asked. "Planet in the Sol System, called Earth. Trouble has come up, so they're calling us." Springer answered.

**"We saw the signs, the portents, the dark clouds gathering on our horizons & yet we averted our eyes, pretended it wasn't coming. And in doing so we unleashed a storm of even greater magnitude, one that so very nearly destroyed us all. And now, it seems others shall reap the whirlwind."**

**Decepticon Infiltration Unit, Nebulos.  
**Deep underground, Darkwing, Thrust, Dreadwing, Ruckus, Crankcase, Roadgrabber & Skullcruncher stand in front of a large computer after noticing something on their monitor coming from space. "Whatever it is, Darkwing, it's closing fast" said Roadgrabber. "Nebulan?" Darkwing asked. "Negative, too big, too sophisticated. It emerged through a Floodspace Transition. So it must have some kind of Interstellar Drive. Should have visual any moment now." Roadgrabber replied.

As the large ship descends from the sky, it casts a shadow over the heart of the city. The people begin to run in fear & seek refuge. The Decepticons watch in horror as memories of the past come to haunt them once more. Thunderwing transforms in midair & begins his descent, as energy builds in one of his hands & spirals around him.

**Autobot Battlecruiser Xantium.  
**Springer sits in his captain's chair as a halo-graphic image of Prime stands on the control console in front of him. "Thunderwing, hnh. Never did want to live forever." He said disdainfully. "Unfortunately, it's now confirmed. He was spotted leaving Earth from an underground base. Prowl & his team will meet us there. Given the circumstances, I don't want to take unnecessary chances." Prime said. "Our E.T.A. is nineteen Mega-cycles. You?" Springer asked. "About that. We'll rendezvous on the dark side of Earth's moon." Prime answered. "What about the Calabi-yau & her crew?" Springer asked. "I have a scout team heading for Cybertron right now, they'll look for any survivors." Prime answered. "Fine. Look Prime... With Thunderwing lose, conventional weaponry won't cut it, we know that from bitter experience. If all else fails, I say we burn what may soon be left of Earth & that monstrosity along with it!... I know it means sacrificing lives, at least they'd die quickly. Better to go, not knowing what hit you."

**Ark-27.  
**"I'll... take that under advisement. Prime out." Prime stands in the command bridge looking out a side window when a sudden flash of memory comes to him. Optimus Prime & Megatron stand at the edge of the canyon that is now known as Thunderhead Pass. Battered, beaten, their armor showed cracks throughout. "Prime, listen to me, you have to see the bigger picture. You're letting sentiment blind you to the reality of our current situation! We hit this thing with everything we had & it just kept on coming. Chances are, it's still not dead. We have to make sure, finish the job." Megatron pleaded. "By nuking the entire planet? Prime said disdainfully. "No. I won't accept that. As it is, our shortsightedness has pushed Cybertron to the very brink. I cant--won't--see it destroyed. If you precipitate any such action, I will stop you." He added. Megatron scoffed at his rival as he turned to begin walking away. "Very well. But, Prime... On your head be it." Megatron said.

"Optimus Prime?" the voice asked, snapping Prime back to reality. "Ah. Um... Dogfight, isn't it?" He asked the WW2 plane looking Autobot. "Yes, Sir! I, ah, just wanted to say what an honor it is to serve alongside you on the mission. I'm very excited by the opportunity." He answered. "Excited? Let us hope, Dogfight... That when, one way or another, this is all over that sentiment prevails." Prime said as he turned to walk out of the command bridge.

**Underground Complex, Central, 21:00 hours, the following night.  
**Bludgeon continues to sit in his chair, controlling Thunderwing's actions while the other stand & watch the devastation on a large screen. "It is a cleansing, purifying fire, a torrid tempest, sweeping away the petrified remembrance of sins past. A sword, forged from pure anarchy & bedlam, to scribe bloody tribute to angry Powers-That-Be. Judgment. Nemesis. Armageddon. Apocalypse. Now, worlds will burn & from the ashes of funeral pyres lit the length & breadth of the galaxy. A new Cybertron will arise! This is just the beginning." Bludgeon preached. "When the entity is finished on Nebulos, when it has reduced the planet to a cinder & eradicated every living thing on it, we will send it onwards, to another planet & another." He added.

"All hail Thunderwing" Bomb-burst said proudly "Iguanus, engage the Auto-driver." Bludgeon ordered. He complied, touching a spot on the monitor's screen that was in front of him. "Right 'y'are, Bludgeon. Done..." Iguanus said as Bludgeon removed his arms from the control gloves. "Good. Our little Weapon of Mass Destruction knows what's expected of it by now." Bludgeon said.

"Brother, these guys are totally whacked." Al said. "No kidding, these guys are going through with what they said they'd do. All for a damn stone..." Ed said "Brother, how do you think they got this information?" "Somebody tipped them off. All depends on who was around at that time." Ed replied. _"He's right. Have we been betrayed, is our master in league with these aliens or have we been sold out by one of our own?"_ Lust thought to herself as they watched Bludgeon got out of the chair & started walk over towards the bio-pods.

"I am anxious to see how our other little project is progressing. Open Pressure Vat Beta-Three." Bludgeon ordered as the pod opened & the gases escape, Ed & the others look in horror at the creature inside. Almost making them sick to the stomach. Bands of steel wrapping around the gooey, flesh-like form. "Poor Thunderwing. His Bio-Cybernetic Grafting Process was a truly staggering innovation, but, alas, untested. Instead of protecting him, the shell's Symbiotic Fusion Process drove him mad, destroyed his mind. We, on the other hand, have the benefit of more measured research, some trial & error. In the fullness of time, we will all have unlimited power, invulnerability & the wit to use them!"

**Nebulos.  
**Flames engulf the former city of the Nebulans. Thunderwing shows his might by swatting away the Nebulan's fighter planes as they try to defend their fallen city. He leans forward & breaths a large blast of fire from his mouth, burning everything in sight. He swings around & claps his hands together, sending a wave of force tearing the ground & destroying everything in range. The people ran for their lives, only to be overwhelmed by the sheer power of the monster.

**Decepticon Infiltration Unit, Nebulos.  
**"So Darkwing, do we try & stop it, or maybe give it a helping hand? I mean, isn't it doing what we want done anyway, only a lot quicker?" Roadgrabber asked. "Depends, if it knows where & when to stop. True. Global devastation is pretty much why we're here, but when all is said & done... we still want some world left to strip down & ship out. This... thing practically destroyed Cybertron single-handed. I have a feeling we're as much an Endangered Species as the Nebulans!" Darkwing answered nervously.

"You mean--" "We mobilize. Add our firepower to the mix." Darkwing said, interrupting Skullcruncher. "But--" "Perhaps, Skullcruncher, you'd like to be the one to tell Megatron how we lost Nebulos." Darkwing added. "Er... No." "No, so... move out! Hit this thing with everything you've got!" Darkwing ordered as five of the seven soldiers began to fly up a long drop shoot. "Not so fast, Thrust, you'll remain here, in the Command Bunker. If we don't make it, you know what to do." Darkwing said. "Uh-huh. Leave no trace. _Thank you, Primacron._" Thrust said. "Listen, Dreadwing, there's a fair chance, this won't go well. When it doesn't, when it looks like we did everything we could, you & I, are getting the hell out of here!" Darkwing said putting a hand on Dreadwing's shoulder.

**Underground Complex, Central, 22:00 hours.  
**Outside, half a mile from the entrance, Prowl, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Sunstreaker, Ratchet & Bumblebee stand around casually, sharing small-talk when they were interrupted by nine, vertical, green beams of energy. The light dies & they see Prime & The Wreckers standing together. Armed to the teeth & ready for anything.

"Prime, it's good to see you again." Prowl said. "It's good to see all of you as well. The Wreckers will head in first, you'll be the second wave." Prime said. "Right." Prowl answered. "Twin Twist, Scoop. Time to go to work." Springer said. They complied, transformed & began digging & drilling into the ground in efforts of starting a tunnel that began going almost straight down.

(Begin soundtrack: Disturbed - Down with the sickness.)

**Nebulos.  
**The attack was on as four ground units try their best to fight the enormous monster in front of them, though Thunderwing's back was to them, he ignores them & their efforts. "YOWZAH!" Skullcruncher shouted. "It's... so... big!" Crankcase said nervously. "Ha, that's what your mother said." Skullcruncher said. "HEY!" Crankcase shouted. "Hit it with everything we've got, Darkwing said. Well... I am! For all the good it's doing." Roadgrabber exclaimed. "I'm cranked to the max & it barely seems to have noticed us!" Ruckus said as Thunderwing turned, bent down & viciously grabbed Ruckus with his left open hand, crushing him with tremendous weight causing him to cry out in pain.

He uses Ruckus & smashes him into Roadgrabber, sending him through a damaged building. His guns & wings break off as he plummets to the ground. "Right. No way around you, so... I'll just have to go thr--uungh!" Thunderwing plants his right foot down in front of Crankcase, causing him to collide. He was totaled, like running into a steel wall. Thunderwing fires a blast of yellow energy from his extended right arm at Skullcruncher. Dreadwing & darkwing watch in horror as they see him burned & damaged beyond help.

"Ruckus, Roadgrabber, Crankcase & Skullcruncher... Totalled! And the battle's barely begun." Dreadwing said. "As I feared, it's as powerful, as unstoppable as before. Nothing fancy, Dreadwing, just hit & run!" Darkwing said as the two started their bomb-run. Their efforts did nothing but irritate Thunderwing. Black lightning cracks off his body, Dreadwing's & Darkwing's instument pannels start sparking & overloading from inside their cockpits. "Darkwing, What's it doing?" "It's Ionizing the atmosphere. Navigation's down, tactical's down. That's it, Dreadwing, we pick up Thrust & call this in!" Darkwing said as the two shot off high into the sky, far above cloud cover to put as much distance between them & the monster below.

(End soundtrack)

**Underground Complex, Central.  
**Inside, Bomb-burst & Skullgrin monitor the hallways from another computer far from the main room. Finback & Iguanus walk the hollow hallways. Outside, Twin twist & Scoop are in the process of finishing the storm tunnel. "Just another few cycles, Prime. We're coming in at an oblique angle, to avoid their sensor filaments. Takes longer, but we'll be right on top of them before they know it!" Springer said. "Understood, Springer. Carry on..." Prime said as a small comm mic extended from the side of his head. "Ark-27, any word from the rescue team on Cybertron?" he asked. "Yes Sir, they found two survivors. Nosecone & Afterburner. They took a high dose of radiation, but nothing some C.R. time can't fix." "Very good. Debrief them as soon as they've recovered." Prime ordered as the channel closed.

Meanwhile, in the tunnel. "Scoop, we've reached the Buffer Zone. Let Springer know, huh?" Twin Twist asked. "Will do... Springer, we're about done tunelin'. You're up." He said. "Bout time too. Wreckers, let go count heads!" Springer said confidently before looking at Prime. "I suppose there's no point in asking you to stay up here, out of the firing line." "No." Prime answered, grabbing his rifles.

(Begin soundtrack: 1984 Delta Force Theme)

Inside, Finback was walking through the hallway when he noticed small bits of the ceiling falling down in front of him. Before he had a chance to figure out what was going on, Prime & The Wreckers fell through with Broadside tearing the hole open so he will be able to fit through. "Take 'em out, Wreckers, hard & fast. Save the I.D.'s for the body bags!" Springer shouted as they open fire, leaving Finback with almost a dozen bullet holes.

Bomb-burst & Skullgrin see Prime & The Wreckers running down the hall on the monitor. "Bomb-burst!" "I see, I see! Bludgeon! We're--" Bomb-burst was interrupted by a large explosion behind him. Springer on the other side, tosses a grenade through the newly made hole. "Skullgrin, move! Before--" Bomb-burst never had the chance to finish before the grenade went off. Iguanus runs & transforms, racing down the hall to the main room.

"Damn, damn, damn! It's all gone to hell! Got to get to the Nexus. Bludgeon will know what to do." A pair of large doors shut be hind him as he races into the main room. "Bludgeon always knows--" Iguanus screeches to a halt, falling to his side with a socking discovery. It was a creature, almost as big as Thunderwing. Tank treads on its thighs, gold, green & purple color scheme, looking like a samurai, holding an energy sword. The only part that wasn't mechanical, was its face. It was hideous looking flesh. "Bh-Bludgeon?"

(End soundtrack)

He transforms & stares up at the monster. "B-Bludgeon, is that you?" Bludgeon quickly raises his sword & slices off Iguanus' right arm & leg. He turns & begins to walk over towards Ed & the others, causing them to huddle together in fear. He sudden grabbed his helmet & dropped it to the ground, he fell to his knees, causing the ground to crack. He begins to pull at his face. Suddenly a round hole is carved in the center of the doors that Iguanus came through.

"We're through!" Twin Twist said. "Wreckers, shoot anything that... moves... What the frag." Springer said as Prime walked over the Iguanus who was lying in a puddle of green liquid. Prime drops one of his rifles to the ground & kneels down. Iguanus raised a hand in search for comfort. Prime grabs his hand, to honor his dying wish. "Was... too soon..." "Too? Polydermal Grafting. Thunderwing's outlawed experiments." "Y-Yes... KKH... The Exo-shell hadn't been Neuro-aligned. Psychic backlash, Bludgeon's mind... couldn't..." The light from Iguanus' eyes fades as Prime loosens his grip. "Locked in a prison of his own making. One can't help but feel, he got off lightly."

"Um, excuse me, a little help here." Ed said as they all looked at him oddly. "Topspin, free the hostages." Springer ordered. Topspin complied & started to remove their shackles & inhibitors. Lust & Wrath started to regain their strength as Topspin allows all of them to walk into his hands & carries them over to Prime. "Uh, hi..." Ed said nervously. "Greetings, my name is Optimus Prime. And I'm assuming you must have names as well." "Uh, yeah. I'm Edward Elric, this is my brother, Alphonse." "Pleased to meet you, Sir." He said bowing slightly. "I am, Lust." She said folding her arms. "And I'm, Wrath." "Pleasure to meet you all. I apologize for our delay." "Look, one of our own has been taken to be used as a lab-rat, if you would be so kind as to find him for me." Lust asked in her usual seductive tone. "Of course, we'll search for him."

Prowl & his team suddenly walk in, shocked at the sight of the fallen Bludgeon, still froze, pulling at his face. "What the hell is that?" Prowl asked. "That would be, Bludgeon." Springer replied. "Autobots, there are more hostages within the complex, spread out & find them." Prime ordered. Prowl & his team complied & quickly fanned out. "Hey, Prime, look who we found." Sandstorm said as he & Whirl carried Jetfire to the main room.

"Jetfire?" Prime said. "Prime, shut it down! The Axis Cradle... Shut it down now!" Jetfire pleaded. "Axis Cradle?" "That!" Jetfire pointed to the chair Bludgeon used. Springer took aim as Topspin shielded Ed & the others. "Oh, well, why didn't you just say so?" Springer said as he fired a rocket at the station, destroying it instantly.

"They let it out. Those blinkered, deranged maniacs, they let it... UUH" Jetfire said as Prime stopped him from falling. "Easy, easy. Will that be enough, Jetfire, to end this?" "I... I hope so, Prime. Because if it doesn't stop it, I don't know what will." He answered. "Wait, you fought this before, right? So there must be a way to beat it again." Al asked as he & Ed sat on Topspin's left shoulder while Lust jumped to Prime's right shoulder & Wrath jumped to Jetfire's left. "Look, Tin-man. Not to be rude, but we never really beat it the first time. This thing pretty much destroyed our home planet single handedly. I'm not going to give you a guarantee & I think, Prime would agree with this, we may not be able to save your planet either." Springer said as they looked on in shock while Sandstorm attends to Jetfire.

Meanwhile, in another underground bunker, somewhere one hundred miles North of Central. On a small workstation with a monitor, Megatron stands, speaking to one of his loyal subordinates, The Predacon, Razorclaw. "That's what Darkwing said, Thunderwing. Now that is a name I never wanted to hear again!" "Indeed... Let me be very clear on this, Razorclaw. You will take whatever steps are necessary to curtail this... second coming. If entire worlds must burn, then so be it." "Including Cybertron?" "Yes. Especially Cybertron." "Um, then, what about the planet you're on? Thunderwing launched near your position. If he should return there, then what?." "Burn it. If the resources are lost, so be it." "Understood."

**Underground Complex, Central  
**Sandstorm continued to aid Jetfire as the three Technobots were released from their own prisons before Prowl walked in with his team after trying to find Gluttony. "Prime we finished making a full sweep of the complex. Nobody else is here. We're sorry ma'am, we couldn't find your friend." Lust, still sitting on Primes shoulder, sighed slightly & lowered her head. "Young lady, you have my deepest sympathies." Prime said looking in her direction before looking at Jetfire. "Anything?" Prime asked. "Lots. It's trying to decide what's relevant & what's not. For instance, there's a whole sub-file on something called "Ultra-Energon" It's what Bludgeon used to--"

Jetfire was interrupted by a loud beeping sound from a monitor the was still working from Bludgeon's now destroyed Axis Cradle. "What is that, Broadside?" Prime asked as the large Autobot kneels down to examine the new finding. "Some kind of Orbital Perimeter Alarm. It's presumably how they picked up the Calibi-yau." He answered in a low, thundering voice. "Decepticons?" Prime asked again. "Thunderwing" He answered, disdainfully.

**"This is how it ends. In thunder & spitting lightning, in a storm-lashed onslaught, our past transgressions & blinkered inequities revisited in purging fire & roaring fury. Fate-crushing, inexorable, cannot, will not, be held at bay indefinitely!"**


	4. Chapter 4: Rage of the Beast

**Chapter 4: Rage of the beast.**

**Underground Complex, Central.  
**At the same round table with the dome of light beaming down from the ceiling & with the four transparent monitors surround the light. Jetfire & the available Technobots stood at the station, trying to prepare for what the monster might do. Four monitors form the same image of Thunderwing coming through a bright blue & white warp portal. Everyone watches as he emerges, shocked, yet curious. "I can't believe it. It's Thunderwing. He's coming back!" Ed said somewhat nervously. "But... We destroyed the Axis-thing. Jetfire, you said that was what was keeping him going. Right?" Topspin asked.

"Wrong. I said the Axis-Cradle was controlling Thunderwing, Directing his actions. Without it, some kind of homing instinct must have kicked in. Why he didn't go back to Cybertron, I don't know the reason. There's no conscious mind at work here, I'm sure of it, but that won't stop Thunderwing picking up where he left off. At least with us..." Jetfire replied, turning away from his work station with Wrath still sitting on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt this meeting of the minds. Now, I know you've fought this thing before, but there is nothing in life that doesn't have a fault. An ''Achilles' Heel'' if you will. No one is invincible." Lust said in a seductive tone, still perched on Prime's shoulder. "Yeah, well... Wait 'til you see Thunderwing in full force. Then you might think different." Springer said with a slight tone of sarcasm. "Hmm, Jetfire?" Prime asked as Jetfire turned back to his monitor. "Well, Bludgeon used something he dubbed Ultra-Energon to re-empower Thunderwing. It's what we detected back on Cybertron. I'm trying to decrypt his files, but it's slow going." He replied.

"Springer?" Prime asked. "The Wreckers stand ready, Prime. But frankly the combined firepower of two whole armies couldn't stop it last time & Thunderwing can make conditions topside very inhospitable! He's got natural protection, we haven't." He replied. "Well, maybe we can even the odds a bit." Ed said, looking at Prime & Springer from Topspin's shoulder. "Where are you gettin' at kid?" Springer asked. "Well, to make the story short. People here on our world, can use alchemy to trans-mutate materials into something else. Whether it'd be making flowers bloom in the snow, making a steel cage out of sand or the image of Jesus in a sandwich. If you'll let me help, maybe I can slow Thunderwing down. At least so you guys can get a few good hits in." Ed added as Prime a hand to his chin.

"You realize you'll be putting yourself in extreme danger." Prime asked. "It's no different from what I've already done so far in my life." Ed replieds, showing his metal arm. "So I see... You honor me with your bravery. Very well, you may join The Wreckers & Prowl's team... Jetfire, keep working on the files. Find me something, anything, we can use against it. We don't quiet know how Thunderwing will react or what exactly he'll do once he reaches Earth. But he has to be stopped, at any cost." Prime said. "Any cost?" Springer asked. "If... all else fails, yes." Prime answered.

"Whoa. Hang on. You're talking about sacrificing the planet itself... Don't you think that might be a bit extreme?" Jetfire said. "I pray, Jetfire... It will not come to that." Prime answered. "Wait a damn minute! You mean, you're going to destroy our world if we can't beat this thing?!" Ed shouted. "Look kid, put it this way. How would the rest of your people want to die, terrified at the hands of Thunderwing or quick & unknowing from an atomic bomb?" Springer asked, but Ed only lowered his head.

"Okay, Wreckers. Lets move out." Springer ordered. "Hey, Topspin. Could you let my brother down, I don't want him joining us." Ed asked. Topspin grabbed Al gently & placed him on the floor. "Brother, what are you doing. You don't have to go alone, I can help." Forget it, Al. Besides, it's safer for you down here. I can transmute objects without needing circles, you can't. Plus, I have to face this thing. It's haunted my nightmares long enough. I feel as though I have to try..." Ed said as Prime turned toward him. "Nightmares, what?" He asked, but Ed only pretended not to pay attention as Springer & his team head topside.

Prime walks over to Al, kneeling down to him. "What did your brother mean by, it was haunting his nightmares?" Al looked up at Prime with Lust still on his shoulder, trying to find the right words to explain without making things sound too personal. "Brother, has been having nightmares about this monster for the past month. Looking back at it now... I guess... Maybe it was all a premonition. Something warning him of the danger coming." Al said staring at the floor. Prime felt bad for both of them, sharing their pain. Knowing the danger his men face & knowing that, no one may get out alive.

**Decepticon Warship Thanatos, Earth's orbit.  
**The ship is large. Many computer stations surround the bridge area with a catwalk circling the room above the work stations. A long line of monitors divided into three parts show Thunderwing's position, weapon status, & telemetry. "Rampage, Lock Starblitz Torpedoes on target & prepare for Orbital Barrage." Razorclaw ordered. "Timeframe, Razorclaw?" Rampage asked. "Give it... One Mega-cycle. Call me sentimental, but reducing a planet rich in resources to a cinder remains a last resort. I'm all for Pan-galactic colonization, but, let's face it, there's no place like home. Plus, whatever God these creatures believe in, I just hope they know some good prayers." Razorclaw said with reluctance.

Rampage turns & presses a spot on a touch screen. "Done. Abort Threshold at fifty-five cycles." He said. "Fine. Bottom line, though, if it comes down to a choice between blitzing a planet & disobeying a direct order from Megatron... The planet is toast." Razorclaw said when he noticed Thunderwing's warp portal opened above the planet. "Ah, here he comes!" He added.

**Underground complex, outside.  
**"Okay, Thunderwing is almost here. So lets have some battle plans ready." Springer said as topspin was lifting Ed to Roadbuster's right shoulder. "Decided to go to the front-line kid?" Jazz asked. "Well, got to try to slow him down somewhere." Ed replied. "You got guts kid. I'll say that about you." Ironhide said. "Heads up, here he comes." Broadside shouted as he pointed to Thunderwing, who was landing about a mile away from the main entrance.

As Thunderwing transforms in midair, black lightning cracks off his body, his shattered memories of the past return to him. His conversation with his fellow scientists, the early stages of his experiments, the day he took fate into his own hands, the two Decepticons he decimated after he tried his experiment upon himself.

_"Cybertron is dying... We can only find ways to weather the collapse & do what we can to survive. Either follow my lead... Or die in screaming torment. Thunderwing?! What have you done, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" _

His mind continues wonder as Roudbuster with Ed on his shoulder, Broadside & Scoop hide behind some boulders & watch the motionless monsters.

"What's he doing?" Scoop asked. "Nothing, Scoop. Just stood there." Roadbuster answered. "Hm. Figure it's what you call the calm before the storm." Broadside said as Thunderwing turned & peered over his shoulder as the memory of his conversation with his former leader, Megatron, comes to him. Trying to explain how his newly discovered process works but Megatron only looks more irritated by the idea of his unholy experiment.

_"We encase ourselves in Symbiotic Carapaces, the bodily tissue culled from living subjects. Then, the Neurosphere is spliced to the Neo-cortex of the wearer, and..." _

_"ENOUGH!"_ Megatron shouts as he slams his fist down onto the table. _"Of all the unnatural, misguided, ill-conceived... Your remit is discontinued, decommissioned, DEFUNCT!"_

(Begin soundtrack: Disturbed - Indestructible)

Black lightning cracks violently around Thunderwing's body as reality sets in once again, realizing that his enemies have been watching him. Our heroes turn & begin to run for their very lives. Broudside carrying Scoop like a child's toy & Ed hanging on to Roadbuster for dear life as Thunderwing throws his arms out as a bright blue/white dome of energy explodes around him while his thunderous screams of rage & hatred are heard for miles. The force sends debris in all directions as our heroes continue to run for cover.

"MOVE! That thing's it's own personal Ground Zero! Springer, it's all kicking off down here!" Roadbuster shouted, while Springer, Whirl & Sandstorm fly toward the battle-ready monster as it starts chasing after those running on the ground. "No kidding. And what's more, it's mobile." Springer replied. "Disengage all safety interlocks & lets blow it back to a new pit!" He added.

Springer, Whirl & Sandstorm start to unload missiles & plasma rounds at the monster, forcing it to take notice as Topspin hovers in & begins to open fire at Thunderwing's left leg. "When they ask me, Topspin, Why'd you go one-on-one with Thunderwing? I'll say, because it was there." Topspin said humorously before dodging Thunderwing's left hand as it furiously slammed into the ground.

Ed hopped off of Roadbuster's shoulder & onto the ground next to him. He looks down in curiosity, but Ed knew this may be one of few opportunities. He claps his hands together & places them on the ground. Blue lightning surrounds Thunderwing's left arm as giant hands grab his forearm & shoulder. Suddenly, a giant fist comes out of the ground & punches Thunderwing dead center in his face, causing his left arm to break free. "Not bad kid, not bad at all!" Roadbuster said proudly as Ed wiped the sweat off his brow & grinned.

Twin Twist rushes from behind & tries to dig his twin drill bits into the back of Thunderwing's left leg. "That was a good shot Edward. I however, like to make a point, but a touch more directly." Twin Twist said. "Twin Twist, no, damn-it! What bit of hit & run didn't you understand?" Springer shouted. "Wh--" Twin Twist was interrupted as Thunderwing turns & kicks him like a football. He spins end-over-end before landing on his back. Unable to transform fast enough, he cries out in pain as Thunderwing steps on him with his right foot, driving him into the ground.

"Roadbuster, Broadside, get his attention!" Springer shouted. Ed claps his hands & attempts to hold Thunderwing again. Making many stone hands to grab Thunderwing's arms, but the monster only fights out of them. Ed continues to try as Roadbuster, Broadside & Scoop open fire, throwing everything they had at the monster. "Ain't this fun kid?" Roadbuster asked. "Ask me when it's all over." Ed said with a slight tone of humor. "Stick with us kid, there's never a dull moment when you're a Wrecker." Broadside said.

Thunderwing began to tire of their efforts & clapped his hands together, sending a force of energy, knocking our heroes back. Scoop tumbles end-over-end, chuckling somewhat at the event while Roadbuster catches Ed in his free hand. "Somehow... I don't think he's applauding our efforts!" Roadbuster shouted. "You don't say?" Ed added sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Prowl & his team try a "sneak attack" approach from Thunderwing's left while he's distracted with the Wreckers & allow time for Ratchet & Ironhide to get Twin Twist to safety. Ratchet & Ironhide quickly lift Twin Twist & begin to run for cover & for the entrance to the complex. Thunderwing balls both of his fists together, lifts them high above his head, then bringing them down to the ground. Shattering it like glass around him for almost half a mile wide & sends a fault like wave to Prawl & the others. Causing some to fall over & others to fly for a short distance.

(End soundtrack)

**Decepticon Warship Thanatos**  
Those inside watch the battle rage on from many different angles. Some in shock, not believing what they see. "They're giving it their all." Rampage said. "Mm. For all the good it's doing them. Still... They are warriors worthy of our respect & perhaps, our help. Time to Orbital Barrage?" Razorclaw asked. "Thirty-eight cycles." Rampage replied. "Very well. Divebomb, organize two assault teams. Do what you can in the time available. But once we reach the main firing sequence threshold, leave them all to burn." Razorclaw ordered. Divebomb got out of his chair & looked around the room. "This'll be fun, time to get a second shot in." He said proudly.

**Underground Complex  
**Optimus Prime paces the floor as he the others hear the chatter over the comm. Al, Lust & Wrath stand in front of the monitors next to Jetfire's work station. Literally stunned at the power, rage, madness & unrelenting march of destruction made by Thunderwing. Explosions can be heard outside & the vibrations can be felt inside, causing the screens to flicker lightly. The look of worry can be seen on their faces & in Al's eyes. Wrath makes a loud gulp, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Are we gonna die?" Wrath asked. Lust looked at him, unsure on how to answer the question. "I don't know Wrath, I honestly don't know." She said, folding her arms under her chest.

The image of Ed pops up on the screens with Broadside & Topspin behind him firing away as Ed tries his alchemy once more to slow down Thunderwing's flailing rampage, but with little affect. "Brother." Al said softly. Lust puts a hand on his shoulder to show sympathy while thinking back to what Ed said earlier.

Ratchet & Ironhide enter the room with the battered Twin Twist. Prowl & Bumblebee, the only two still able to hold their own, help Sunstreaker & Jazz & sat them next to Twin Twist. "Twin Twist, can you hear me?" Ratchet asked, but only heard moaning & groaning as Wheeljack walked over to help. "What happened to him?" Wrath asked while walking over to the group of battered Autobots. "Thunderwing, stepped on him. He's in bad shape too." Ratchet answered. Comm. channels clear as few words from Springer are heard over the loudspeakers. "...Can't hold it! It just keeps coming... Pointblank... Go... GO! Before--" Communications break as another thunderous explosion is heard.

Prime walks over to Jetfire & hears the computer's voice. "Further tactical resources currently unavailable." It said. "It's happening again. Whatever we do, whatever we throw at it, it isn't enough." Prime stated. "Prime... I may have something." Jetfire said calmly. "You decrypted the files?" "No. Gave up on that & with the Technobots' help, focused on analyzing the power source itself... This so-called Ultra-Energon contains radically unstable elemental matter. The more Thunderwing draws upon it's fissionable core, the greater the obverse catalytic reaction." Jetfire stated as Al & Lust looked at each other before looking back at Jetfire. "Huh?" they asked.

"Indeed... In plain language please." Prime asked. "Right. Of course. The source is feeding upon itself. It's really only suitable for short, intense hits. The greater the effort, the faster it's consumed. Therefore... We need to engage! Big Time!" "With what, Jetfire. With what?!" Prime asked.

"Prime, in the back of the complex, there's storage area. We found about a couple dozen Centurion Drones inside." Bumblebee noted. Prime looked at Jetfire, looking for an opinion. "It's possible, that might be enough." Jetfire stated. "Optimus Prime to Ark-27, beam up Twin-Twist, Sunstreaker, Jazz & Ratchet. They need C.R. time. Have Dogfight meet us down here."

(Begin soundtrack, Motley Crue - Saints of Los Angeles)

**Topside  
**Black lightning cracks around Thunderwing's body & into the air. Whirl, Springer & Sandstorm's engines begin to fail, causing them to lose altitude. "It's charging the atmosphere! Personal Integrity Shields at nine percent..." Springer said. "Mine are down! Massive internal build-up of Cosmic Radiation!" Whirl shouted. "Likewise! Weapons are off-line!" Sandstorm added.

"Springer, pull back to a safe distance! We'll--" Roadbuster was saying before being interrupted by Broadside "Microwave burst!" Ed sees the cracks on the Earth's surface, surround the area. He sniffs the air & realizes they're all in a bad spot as Thunderwing charges a ball of blue energy in his right hand, pointed at the team. "Oh, SHIT!" Ed shouted as he turned to run. "Run kid, this area's riddled with sub-surface gas pockets! They'll--" The thunderous explosion cuts Broadside off as he & Topspin are consumed in the blast. Ed was thrown almost two hundred yards from the blast. He tumbled end-over-end, his right arm was shattered five inches down from the shoulder, his clothes had been burned, blood ran down the left side of his head & cheek. He saw Thunderwing grab Springer in midair before passing out. "Slag! This is going from bad to worse!"

Thunderwing throws Springer five hundred yards before crashing to the ground & begins to slowly walk over to him as Springer transforms back to robot mode. Thunderwing stops short of Springer as the monster feels large explosions hitting his back from Divebomb & his aerial assault team & from the ground, Headstrong & Tantrum lead a small ground force. A total of ten Decepticons now join the fight. "Tell you what Wreckers, why don't you let us take over? Truth be told, I've been itching for another crack at the Big Bad." Divebomb said as he & his squad hit Thunderwing with everything they had, while the ground team did the same. "So, like savin' your sorry butts, is kind of coincidental!" Tantrum said. "Decepticons, let's hear the call..." Headstrong said before everyone shouted, "NO ONE GETS OUT ALIVE!" everyone said as black lightning cracks off Thunderwing once again.

About a mile away, two enormous doors open & an elevator comes to the surface with three rows of Centurion Drones stand ready as Prime stands in front of the group with both of his rifles extra cannons on his back. Dogfight was also in the process of finishing with the last drone. "Dogfight, are we set?" "Almost, sir... Nearly... Ready!" "Centurion Units... MOVE IN!"

The Centurions, large, bulky, cycloptic, mindless robots. Tank treads run on their forearms & thighs, crab claw like clamps for hands, "Battlestar Galactica" like heads & a single cannon on the left side of their backs. They march towards Thunderwing while Prime takes a different route. _"Good thing those drones don't know what they're walking into."_ Prime thought.

Topspin desperately tries to find Edward, he calls out his name, but with no answer. He looks around again & finally finds him. Badly hurt & unconscious. He gently picks him up starts to run for the entrance when he notices three figures standing on a small hilltop. He realizes it was Al, Lust & Wrath & ran to them carrying Ed in his hands. "Wow, you look like hell." Wrath said as Topspin kneels down, showing Ed to them. "Not as bad as him." "Brother!" Al shouted as he & the others ran to him. Al carefully picked Ed up in his arms as Lust put a hand to is neck. "Is he?" Al asked. "He's alive, but he needs medical attention, badly." Lust replied as Ironhide disguised as a red van, pulls behind them & transforms.

"Ironhide, the kid is hurt bad. Can you take him to a human medical facility?" Topspin asked. "Yeah, I can do that... Hey, look!" Ironhide said as he pointed to the Centurion Drones that began to attack Thunderwing. Down below, Jetfire monitors their progress. "Jetfire?" Prime asked over the comm. channel. "I'm reading a massive spike in Internal Catalytic Flux. The reprogrammed Centurions, en masse, are hurting it. Question is, is it enough?" Jetfire answered.

Thunderwing charges a ball of power in his right hand & violently slams it to the ground. Sending a shock wave all around, knocking many Centurions down. While they where down, the rocket engines on his back swing forward, becoming twin cannons & fires two enormous beams of bright green energy at the fallen Centurions. The attack took a heavy toll on Thunderwing's power supply, making him weary & having to put up an arm in self-defence as both Autobot & Decepticon teams took full advantage.

"It's... definitely reeling! Hit it again! Again! Ag--wait! What's it doing?" Jetfire asked over the comm. system & stopped as Thunderwing's wings began to fold around his upper body, the cockpit from his jet mode dropped down from his upper back down over his head, his engines open at the half length point, becoming enormous four clawed arms. Below his knees, his legs opened upward & outward. Creating a wider foot hold. "It's got... some kind of secondary Ultra Mode!" Jetfire added. Thunderwing, is now larger then he was before. Dwarfing his enemies even more then when the battle first started.

The battle raged on, Topspin, Ironhide, Al holding Ed, Lust & Wrath look on in total disbelief as Thunderwing slammed an arm to the ground, sending another shock wave. Knocking the few remaining Centurions away along with some Autobots & Decepticons. Thunderwing starts to make his way towards Topspin & the others as Prime walks up from behind. "How is the boy?" He asked as everyone turned in surprisement. "My brother's not good." Al said worriedly "But, he gave it his all." Topspin added. At that moment, Ed's eyes fluttered open & looked around at his surroundings. "What happened, what I miss?" Ed asked softly. "Brother?" "Thunderwing had a growth spurt. More the I can say for you..." Wrath said as Ed turned his head with a look of hate on his face. "If I could move, I'd kick your ass for that." Wrath laughed to himself until Thunderwing's roaring broke through. "Step aside." Prime ordered. "What do you plan on doing, Sir?" Topspin asked. "I'm putting an end to this right now." Prime answered. "That's crazy, he'll tear you to pieces!" Ironhide shouted. "Just have some faith, Ironhide." Prime said as he stood about three hundred feet in front of the group.

(End Soundtrack)

**Thanatos  
**Razorclaw walks over to Rampage, who was sitting in front of some monitors, watching the violence below. "Rampage, time to barrage?" "We're almost at the firing sequence threshold. If we want to abort, it has to be soon." "Sound the withdrawal. Once both squads are aboard, pull us back to minimum safe distance & raise shields."

**Earth  
**Prime raises his rifles at the monster, ready for his own "last stand". "Thunderwing... This ends... NOW!" With that, Prime fires every weapon he has in one concentrated burst, dead center of Thunderwing's chest. The blast was violent enough to knock the monster back a step. "Understand... We are all culpable here, all participants in the tragedy that is Cybertron." He fires again as Thunderwing hears his words & approaches closer. "By the time we looked up from our bitter entrenchments, it was too late. Cybertron was locked in its death throes. The damage had been done. True, you saw it coming, but your response was misguided at best, inflammatory at worst."

"Thirty Nano-kliks to threshold."

Prime fires again as damage begins to show in Thunderwing's armor, but still pushes himself forward. "In trying to save yourself, you tapped technologies neither tried nor tested & so began a descent into madness that almost wiped out our entire race!" He fires again, but still, the monster does not yield. "Cybertron, or at least, what's left of it, remains a testament to our shout-sightedness, a reminder that in war... there are no real winners." Prime fires again as Thunderwing's arms are almost on top of him. The explosions continued to be loud & violent. "At long last, I can confront my own demons, acknowledge once & for all my fallibility, my accountability & let the healing begin." Prime fires again at point blank.

"Ten Nano-kliks to threshold."

"This time there will be no retreat, no half-measure. I will end the threat you pose to the entire universe." Prime fires again. "Or die trying!" Thunderwing takes another step toward Prime, but begins to stumble, his arms dangle at his sides. Thunderwing falls to his knees as Prime drops his rifles & ejects the guns from his back. His engines power down & the sound of hydraulics depressurizing can be heard.

"Rampage, abort firing sequence!" He quickly complied, pressing a point on the touch screen. "001" lit-up in red on the screen.

All the Autobots that were present during the battle, gathered around, staring at the battered & bullet hole riddled Thunderwing. Lightspeed & Dogfight stand on top of Thunderwing, collecting data while Al helped Ed through Ironhide's double rear doors. Wrath got in the passenger seat. "Well?" Prime asked as Lust was about to step into the driver side but waited to hear the results. "No sign of the most basic molecular activity. It's over." Lightspeed answered." "Is it? Who knows what damage Thunderwing did wherever Bludgeon sent him? And the there's this Ultra-Engeron... Where did that come from? I want answers, Jetfire, sooner rather than later. Because, as bad as this has been, I fear there's the potential here for things to get much, much worse!" Prime said as everyone started to stare at him, wondering if he was right, that this was only the beginning.

"Al?" "Yes, brother." "Can we go to the hospital now, I think I'm blacking out again." Al climbs into the back of the van as Lust gets in the driver's seat. Ironhide drives off, heading for Central. All looks out of one of the rear windows & sees the back of Thunderwing. He noticed a green flash of light coming from the base of Thunderwing's lower back within all the dust surrounding the area. He decided not to think about it, thinking it was his imagination. Now, his brother is all that mattered.

**Underground City, Central  
**Envy walks to the far back of the large ball room & removes the face cover to a brick in the wall, revealing a keypad. He looks around cautiously before pressing any of the buttons. A door opens after he entered a combination in & walks through. He walks into a large room. To his right, two large & green, egg-like pods with many hoses connecting to them sit in a corner. "How's the project coming?" Envy asked. "Nicely... You are sure your fat comrade will not be missed?" Bludgeon asked walking over to Envy from his computer station. "I highly doubt it. He's replaceable." Envy replied. "Very well. I learned much from him. It turns out, your kind's bloodline holds a missing key element in Thunderwing's research. And now, I can complete what he started so long ago."

"I'll be happy to help, as long as we stick to the agreement."

"Trust me, my young friend. Soon, you & I will become so much more. Invincible, unstoppable & we will have to wits to wield this power."


End file.
